Der Bro Code (fast alle Regeln)
'DER BRO CODE' (ich habe versucht, so viele Regeln wie nur möglich zusammen zu stellen...) p''Artikel 1'' Erst der Bro, dann die Mathe! Die Verbindung zwischen zwei Männern ist stärker als die zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, weil durchschnittlich Männer stärker sind als Frauen. Das wurde wissenschaftlich belegt. p''Artikel 2'' Ein Bro ist berechtigt, etwas Dummes zu tun, solange seine anderen Bros es auch tun. p''Artikel 3'' Wenn ein Bro sich einen Hund zulegt, muss dieser in ausgewachsenem Stadium mindestens Kniehöhe erreichen. p''Artikel 4'' Ein Bro enthüllt nie die Existenz des Bro Codes vor einer Frau. Es ist ein heiliges Dokument und es gibt keinen Grund, es mit einer Frau zu teilen, … Nein, nicht einmal der Grund. p''Artikel 5'' Egal, ob ein Bro sich für Sport interessiert oder nicht, er hat sich für Sport zu interessieren. p''Artikel 6'' Ein Bro schämt sich nicht, wenn er sich in der Umkleide umziehen muss. p''Artikel 7'' Ein Bro gibt niemals zu, dass er nicht mit Gangschaltung fahren kann, auch nicht nach einem Unfall! p''Artikel 8'' Ein Bro schickt einem anderen Bro niemals eine Glückwunschkarte. p''Artikel 9'' Sollte ein Bro ein Körperteil durch einen Unfall, oder Krankheit verlieren, so werden sein Bros keine schlechten Scherze machen wie „gib mir drei“ oder „wow, um einen Job wie deinen zu kündigen, braucht man wirklich viele Eier“… metaphorisch gesprochen natürlich! p''Artikel 10'' Ein Bro wird alles stehen und liegen lassen, was immer er auch tut, um seinem Bro zu helfen, eine Frau loszuwerden. p''Artikel 11'' Ein Bro hilft einem anderen Bro, egal was passiert. p''Artikel 12'' Bros teilen nie ihr Dessert. p''Artikel 13'' Jeder Bro sollte einen anderen Bro als Wingman bestimmen. p''Artikel 14'' Die Sexgeschichten anderer Bros werden vor Frauen geheimgehalten. p''Artikel 15'' Ein Bro tanzt niemals mit seinen Händen über dem Kopf. p''Artikel 16'' Ein Bro sollte in der Lage sein, folgende Gewinner zu kennen: Super Bowl, World Series und Playmate des Jahres. p''Artikel 17'' Ein Bro sollte freundlich und höflich zu seinen Mitarbeitern sein, es sei denn, der Mitarbeiter befindet in einer, weiter unter gelegenen, Stufe der Weisungs-Pyramide. p''Artikel 18'' Wenn ein Bro auf einer Party für sich und die anderen Bros eine Runde Bier holt, ist es ihm genehmigt, die fälligen Zahlungen, sollten sie nicht an Ort und Stelle geschehen, per Lastschriftverfahren einzuziehen. p''Artikel 19'' Ein Bro darf nicht mit der Schwester eines anderen Bro´s schlafen. Jedoch darf ein Bro wiederum auch nicht böse werden, wenn ein anderer Bro sagt: „Dude, deine Schwester ist geil!“ p''Artikel 20'' Ein Bro hat Hochachtung vor Bros, die den Militärdienst antreten, denn sie beschützen selbstlos die Nation und verzichten über einen langen Zeitraum auf Sex. p''Artikel 21'' Ein Bro beobachtet nie die heiße Freundin eines anderen Bros und sagt auch nicht, dass sie heiß ist. p''Artikel 22'' Es gibt kein Gesetz, dass es einer Frau verbietet, ein Bro zu sein. p''Artikel 23'' Einem Bro ist es nicht erlaubt, beim Zappen ein Programm mit Titten zu überspringen (Ausnahmen sind: Quiz-Shows und Chirurgie-Programme…). p''Artikel 24'' Wenn ein Bro eine Baseballcap trägt, ist diese mit dem Schild Richtung zwölf oder sechs Uhr anzubringen. Alle anderen Positionen sind für Rapper und Geistig behinderte reserviert. p''Artikel 25'' Ein Bro lässt es nicht zu, dass ein anderer Bro sich ein Tattoo stechen lässt, insbesondere nicht den Namen eines Mädchens. p''Artikel 26'' Ein Bro trägt sein Handy nicht an einem Gürtelclip, es sei denn er hat Kinder! p''Artikel 27'' Ein Bro zieht sein Hemd nie vor anderen Bros aus, es sei denn er befindet sich an einem Badepool oder am Strand. p''Artikel 28'' Ein Bro wird, ohne Zeit zu verlieren, seinen Bro auf einen heißen „Zicken-Kampf“ hinweisen. p''Artikel 29'' Wenn zwei Bros entscheiden, zusammen einen Film im Kino zu sehen, ist es verboten, dies nach 4:40 Uhr nachmittags zu tun. Des Weiteren ist von einem Eimer Popcorn abzusehen; jeder kauft sich eine Tüte. p''Artikel 30'' Ein Bro vergleicht nie in einem Geschäft. p''Artikel 31'' Es gilt immer: Bro before Mathe! p''Artikel 32'' Ein Bro erlaubt einem anderen Bro nicht, sich zu verheiraten, bis er mindestens dreißig ist! p''Artikel 33'' Wenn ein Bro sich in einer öffentlichen Toilette befindet, a) '''blickt er geradeaus, wenn er das Urinal benutzt '''b) '''bringt er, wenn mehr als zwei Typen warten, das WC zu benutzen, den obligatorischen Kommentar: Ist das hier das Damenklo, oder was? '''c) '''versucht er, das benutzte Papier wie einen Basketball in den Papierkorb zu werfen; Abpraller sind optional. '''pArtikel 34 Bros dürfen während eines „Teufelsdreiers“ auf keinen Fall Augenkontakt haben. p''Artikel 35'' Bros leihen sich niemals Frauenfilme aus. p''Artikel 36'' In Gesellschaft von Frauen wird ein Bro immer gefälschte Brüste schlecht machen. p''Artikel 37'' Ein Bro ist nicht verpflichtet, jedem die Tür offen zu halten. Wenn Frauen auf eine eigene Profi-Basketballliga bestehen, dann können sie die Türe auch selbst offen halten. Ehrlich gesagt sind sie nicht besonders schwer. p''Artikel 38'' Selbst bei einem Kampf bis zum Tod, tritt ein Bro einem anderen nicht in die Weichteile. p''Artikel 39'' Bekommt ein Bro die Nummer einer Frau, so wartet er immer mindestens 72 Stunden, bevor er sie anruft. p''Artikel 40'' Sollte ein Bro sich verloben, muss sein Bro intervenieren und versuchen, ihn zu heilen. Dies ist besser bekannt unter dem Begriff: Junggesellenparty. p''Artikel 41'' Ein Bro weint niemals. p''Artikel 42'' Ein Bro erwidert einen Handschlag mit „High Five“, „Faust-Beule“ oder „Bro-Umarmung“, aber nie mit einer vollen Umarmung. p''Artikel 43'' Ein Bro liebt sein Land, es sei denn, dieses Land ist nicht Deutschland. p''Artikel 44'' Ein Bro reibt einen anderen Bro niemals mit Sonnenschutzmittel ein. p''Artikel 45'' Ein Bro trägt nie Jeans in einem Strip-Club. p''Artikel 46'' Wenn ein Bro einen Platz in einem Flugzeug neben einem Typ hat, der in dem mittleren Sitz gesetzt wurde, so überlässt der Bro diesem die Armlehne kampflos, es sei denn der Typ: a) '''hat seine Schuhe ausgezogen '''b) '''schnarcht '''c) '''lässt den Bro mehr als einmal aufstehen, um auf die Toilette zu gehen '''d) '''kauft sich Kopfhörer, nachdem sie den In-Flight-Film 27 Dresses angekündigt haben. Siehe Artikel 35. '''pArtikel 47 Ein Bro trägt niemals pink. Auch nicht in Europa! p''Artikel 48'' Ein Bro publiziert nie, wie viele Frauen er schon hatte. p''Artikel 49'' Auf die Frage: "Brauchen sie Hilfe?", wird ein Bro automatisch erwidern: "Ich hab's", egal ob er's tatsächlich hat oder nicht! p''Artikel 50'' Wenn ein Bro beim Gehen ausversehen den Hosenhobbit eines anderen Bros mit dem Arm berührt, wird eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen, dass so getan wird, als wäre das nie geschehen. p''Artikel 51'' Ein Bro überprüft das Blind-Date eines anderen Bro, erstattet ihm Bericht mit einem "Daumen hoch" oder "Daumen runter". p''Artikel 52'' Ein Bro ist nicht verpflichtet, sich an den Geburtstag eines anderen Bros zu erinnern, jedoch würde ein Telefonanruf von Zeit zu Zeit ihn nicht umbringen. p''Artikel 53'' Auch bei Wassermangel spült ein Bro immer zweimal. p''Artikel 54'' Ein Bro ist verpflichtet, mit seinen Bros am St. Patty's Day und anderen offiziellen Bro-Feiertagen, einschließlich Halloween, Silvester und dem Tag der Verzweiflung (13. Februar). p''Artikel 55'' Ein Bro leiht einem anderen Bro nie Klamotten, auch nicht in Notfällen, bei denen man eine Wunde abbinden muss. p''Artikel 56'' Ein Bro ist verpflichtet, einen anderen Bro zu benachrichtigen, falls das "Bro/Chick-Verhältnis" unter 1:1 fällt. Um aber eine "Broflation*" zu vermeiden, ist es nur erlaubt einen Bro zu alarmieren. Des Weiteren darf ein Bro nicht über das zu erwartende Bro/Chick-Verhältnis mutmaßen, ohne zuerst das aktuelle aufzuzeigen. *(Broflation: 1) Ein plötzlicher Anstieg der weiblichen Erwartungen darüber, wie Typen tätig werden sollte. (2) Ein plötzlicher Anstieg von Kerlen bei einer Veranstaltung oder Örtlichkeit. p''Artikel 57'' Ein Bro verrät einem anderen Bro nie ein Sportergebnis, es sei denn er hat dreimal bestätigt, dass er es hören will. p''Artikel 58'' Ein Bro lässt sich keinen Oberlippenbart wachsen. p''Artikel 59'' Ein Bro hat immer Kaution für einen anderen Bro zu zahlen, es sei denn er ist außerhalb des Landes, oder es ist irgendwie sauteuer. p''Artikel 60'' Ein Bro soll seinen Vater und seine Mutter ehren, denn sie waren einst Bro und "Chick". Allerdings denkt ein Bro niemals an sie in diesem Bezug. p''Artikel 61'' Wenn ein Bro, aus welchem Grund auch immer, von dem Jubiläum eines anderen Bros mit einer Frau Kenntnis bekommt, so soll er sich bemühen, dass diese Information seinem Bro zur Verfügung steht. Unabhängig davon ob er glaubt, dass sein Bro schon Bescheid weiß oder nicht. p''Artikel 62'' In dem Fall, dass zwei Bros scharf sind auf das gleiche Ziel, so hat der Bro der zuerst "Anspruch" ruft den Anspruch. Wenn beide "Anspruch" zur selben Zeit rufen, so hat der Bro den Anspruch der am schnellsten laut bis zehn zählt. Wenn beide in derselben Zeit bis zehn zählen, dann hat der Bro den Anspruch der die letzte Runde bezahlt hat. Sollte noch keine Runde bezahlt worden sein, so hat der Bro den Anspruch, der größer ist. Sind beide Bro's gleich groß, dann hat der Bro mit der längeren "Durststrecke" den Anspruch. Dauert die "Durststrecke" bei beiden Bro's gleich lange, wird eine diskrete Runde Broshambo den Anspruch ermitteln, vorausgesetzt, das Ziel ist noch da (Broshambo: Schere-Stein-Papier). p''Artikel 63'' Ein Bro muss, wann immer es möglich ist, seinem Bro helfen sich zu schützen. p''Artikel 64'' Ein Bro muss seinem Bro ein Ticket für eine Veranstaltung bereitstellen, wenn besagte Veranstaltung mit dem letzten Favorit eines Entscheidungsspiels zu tun hat. p''Artikel 65'' Ein Bro muss immer eine Runde Getränke unter Bros erwidern. p''Artikel 66'' Wenn ein Bro Schmerzen erleiden sollte, aufgrund dem andauernden Zerfall einer Beziehung zu einer Frau, so sollen seine Bros nicht mehr anbieten als ein "ist echt beschissen, man" und reichlich Bier. Um zukünftig die Möglichkeit jeglicher Rückfälle auszuschließen, sollten seine Bros sich mit abwertenden Kommentaren zurückhalten, verdient oder nicht - hinsichtlich besagter Frau. Dies gilt für drei Monate und / oder bis das Rückfall-Fenster geschlossen ist. p''Artikel 67'' Sollte ein Bro zu einer Party eine Gitarre mitbringen und anfangen, darauf zu spielen, muss ein anderer Bro ihn darauf hinweisen, dass er ein Instrument ist! p''Artikel 68'' Ist ein Bro dabei, einen heißen Aufriss zu starten, ist ein anderer Bro dazu verpflichtet, den Erfolg der Aktion sicherzustellen. Auch wenn das beinhaltet, dass er damit seine eigene Person gefährdet, seinen Job verliert oder falls erforderlich, die begründete Furcht vor einem unmittelbar bevorstehenden Weltuntergang, erzeugt. p''Artikel 69'' Ach nee (Anspielung auf Stellung 69) p''Artikel 70'' Ein Bro fährt einen anderen Bro zum Flughafen, oder holt ihn ab. Aber niemals für dieselbe Reise. Es darf nicht erwartet werden, dass fahrende Bro pünktlich ist, sich ums Gepäck kümmert oder Fragen stellt zur Reise oder zum allgemeinen Wohlbefinden. p''Artikel 71'' Höflichkeitshalber bringt ein Bro nie mehr als zwei weitere Bros zu einer Party mit. p''Artikel 72'' Ein Bro kontrolliert nie die Rechtschreibung. p''Artikel 73'' Wenn eine Gruppe von Bros in einem Restaurant sitzt, wird jeder dem altehrwürdigen Ritual des "Rechnungs-Bezahl-Gerangels" nachgehen ohne Rücksicht auf die Erschwinglichkeit der Rechnung. Sollte die Gruppe sich letztendlich entscheiden die Rechnung zu teilen, soll jeder Bro, statt enorm erleichtert zu sein, ungeheuer bestürzt tun. p''Artikel 74'' Bei einer roten Ampel hält ein Bro so nah wie möglich an der hinteren Stoßstange des Autos vor ihm. Im selben Moment in dem die Ampel auf Grün schaltet, wird er auf die Hupe drücken. Dadurch hat ein Bro der mehrere Autos hinten steht eine bessere Chance die Kreuzung zu überqueren bevor die Ampel wieder auf rot schaltet. p''Artikel 75'' Ein Bro optimiert instinktiv die Jobbeschreibung eines anderen, wenn eine Frau danach fragt. p''Artikel 76'' Wenn ein Bro mit einer Frau telefoniert, während seine Bros anwesend sind, und er, aus welchem Grund auch immer, den Wunsch hat, "Ich liebe dich" zu sagen, so sollte er den Raum vorher verlassen oder in einem Barry White Unterton sprechen. p''Artikel 77'' Bros kuscheln nicht. p''Artikel 78'' Ein Bro darf niemals bei seinem Flügelmann einen Rack Jack vollziehen (Rack Jack: Die mutwillige / bösartige Wegnahme der Beute). p''Artikel 79'' Bei einer Hochzeit gehen Bros nur widerwillig raus zum Strumpfbandwurf, um den Brautgeschenken Interessen zu heucheln. Welcher Bro auch immer von dem Strumpfband getroffen wird, sollte nicht leichtherzig behaupten, dass er nicht erschüttert ist, bei dem Gedanken der Nächste zu sein, bevor er zur Bar geeilt ist für ein paar sehr harte Cocktails und / oder Kurze zu trinken. p''Artikel 80'' Ein Bro soll alle Anstrengungen unternehmen, um einem anderen Bro einen Dreier zu ermöglichen. p''Artikel 81'' Ein Bro lässt den Toilettendeckel für seine anderen Bros oben. p''Artikel 82'' Wenn zwei Bros in einen hitzigen Streit geraten, und einer der beiden sagt etwas Unangemessenes, dann darf der andere nicht erwarten, dass er Gesagtes "zurücknimmt" oder sich "entschuldigt" um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Das wäre unmenschlich. p''Artikel 83'' Ein Bro soll unter allen Umständen die Platin-Regel respektieren: niemals, niemals, niemals, niemals den Nachbarn "lieben". Dies gilt in besonderem Maße auch für "romantische Handgemenge" mit Arbeitskollegen. p''Artikel 84'' Ein Bro soll, was immer er auch tut, damit aufhören und fernsehen sobald "Stirb langsam" läuft. p''Artikel 85'' Kauft sich ein Bro ein neues Auto, ist es Pflicht, die Motorhaube zu öffnen, bevor er damit vor seinen Bros protzt. p''Artikel 86'' Trifft sich ein Bro mit einer heißen Frau, so soll er sich bemühen zuerst ihre Position auf der "hot/crazy-Tabelle" festzulegen, bevor er die Jagd fortsetzt. p''Artikel 87'' Ein Bro fragt nie nach dem Golf-Handicap, dem Kontostand oder der Größe eines anderen Bros. Ein Bro fragt danach es zu belegen, traditionellerweise in Form einer Wette. p''Artikel 88'' Wenn ein Bro, aus welchem Grund auch immer, das Auto eines anderen Bros benutzt, so ist es ihm nicht erlaubt, die Radiosender, die Spiegel oder die Sitzposition zu verstellen, auch wenn letzteres daraus resultiert, dass der Bro versucht hat, das Fahrzeug wie eine Möchtegern-Gottesanbeterin zu fahren. p''Artikel 89'' Ein Bro sagt immer "ja" um einen anderen Bro zu unterstützen. p''Artikel 90'' Ein Bro taucht bei der Party eines anderen Bros immer mit mindestens einer Flasche Alkohol mehr auf als er plant zu trinken. Das bedeutet, wenn ein Bro plant, ein Six-Pack auf Ex zu trinken, so soll er ein Six-Pack plus mindestens eine weitere Dose Bier mitbringen. Ist die Party beschissen und/ oder es sind zu viele Kerle anwesend, ist es einem Bro erlaubt, die Party mit seinem Alkohol zu verlassen. Sollte es die Etikette fordern, wartet er, bis niemand schaut. p''Artikel 91'' Wenn mehrere Bros vermuten, dass ein Bro versucht, sich selbst einen Spitznamen zu geben, so werden sie sich treffen, um ihm anschließend einen noch erniedrigenderen Namen zu geben. p''Artikel 92'' Ein Bro hält seine Gespräche mit der Beute immer in sicherem Abstand. p''Artikel 93'' Bros sprechen nicht Französisch miteinander. p''Artikel 94'' Sitzt ein Bro auf der Toilette und hat keinen "Zellstoff" mehr, so wird ein Bro ihm eine neue Rolle zuwerfen. Dabei dürfen sich unter keinen Umständen die Hände berühren oder die Tür mehr als 30 Grad geöffnet werden! p''Artikel 95'' Ein Bro muss die Anwesenheit einer heißen Frau, einem anderen Bro (durch einen Fußtritt, anstupsen oder Augenbewegungen) signalisieren. Ungeachtet dessen ob er den Bro kennt oder nicht. Solche Alarmsignale dürfen nicht verbal kommuniziert werden. p''Artikel 96'' Bros sollten einmal im Jahr gemeinsam zelten oder wenigstens versuchen, ein Feuer zu machen. p''Artikel 97'' '---' p''Artikel 98'' Ein Bro belügt einen anderen Bro nie über Schärfegrad der Mädchen auf einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung oder Party. p''Artikel 99'' Ein Bro fragt nie nach dem Weg, wenn er sich verfahren hat! p''Artikel 100'' Wenn ein Bro an einer Ampel anhält, wird er immer sein Fenster runterkurbeln, damit jeder seine Musikauswahl genießen darf! p''Artikel 101'' Wenn ein Bro einem anderen Bro ein Geheimnis erzählt, nimmt er dieses mit ins Grab. Das ist es, was sie zu Bros macht und nicht zu Chicks. p''Artikel 102'' Ein Bro soll seinen Flügelmann mit großer Sorgfalt auswählen und trainieren. p''Artikel 103'' Ein Bro trägt nie Socken mit Sandalen. Er verpflichtet sich zu einem geschlossenen / geschnürten Schuhwerk. p''Artikel 104'' Die Mutter eines Bros ist immer tabu, aber die Stiefmutter eines Bros ist Freiwild, und zwar wenn sie den Anfang macht und / oder wenigstens ein Kleidungsstück mit Leopardenmuster trägt, "vorausgesetzt sie sieht gut darin aus", aber nicht wenn sie Mentholzigaretten raucht. p''Artikel 105'' Wenn ein Bro nicht zu der Hochzeit eines anderen Bros eingeladen ist, macht er keine große Sache daraus, auch wenn, sind wir mal ehrlich, er war auf irgendeine Art verantwortlich ist, dass die beiden zusammen sind und ohnehin schon das perfekte Hochzeitsgeschenk hat und so weiter. p''Artikel 106'' Bei der Frage nach der Größe des Bieres, bei einer Bestellung, wird ein Bro immer die größte Größe nehmen und es darf diese Frage an dem Abend nicht wieder aufkommen. p''Artikel 107'' Ein Bro lässt einen anderen Bro niemals hängen. p''Artikel 108'' Wenn ein Bro den Namen eines Typen vergessen hat, nennt er ihn "brah", "dude" oder "man" aber niemals "Bro". p''Artikel 109'' Wenn ein Bro an einem Sportevent teilnimmt und sich selbst schon auf dem Siegertreppchen sieht, so soll er seine Lippen kräuseln und den Bizeps anspannen während er die Menge informiert, dass ihr Team auf Platz eins ist, auch wenn die Rangliste etwas anderes sagt! p''Artikel 110'' Wenn ein Bro sich mit einer Frau trifft, so wird sein Bro jedes Mittel nutzen, um zum gewünschten Ergebnis zu kommen. p''Artikel 111'' Wenn ein Bro sieht, dass ein Bro vergessen hat, sich aus seinem e-Mail-Account auszuloggen, macht das sein Bro für ihn, aber erst nachdem er ein paar böswillige Mails an willkürliche Kontakte geschickt, und den Postausgang gelöscht hat. p''Artikel 112'' Ein Bro singt in einer Musik-Bar nie mit! p''Artikel 113'' Ein Bro hält sich immer an die „Alter-Differenz-Formel“, wenn er sich mit einer jungen Frau trifft. Acceptable age-difference Formula: x >= y/2 + 7 (x = Alter der Frau; y = Alter des Bros). p''Artikel 114'' Wenn ein Bro sich auf der Couch eines anderen Bros für längere Zeit niederlässt, so soll er eine Kostenteilung für Toilettenpapier und Kabelkosten anbieten, wenn besagter Zeitraum zwei Wochen überschreitet. Bleibt er länger als einen Monat, so soll er einen Teil der Miete beisteuern. Für Aufenthalte von länger als zwei Monaten ist es notwendig eine Dampfreinigung oder die Verbrennung der Couch durchzuführen, je nach dem was angebracht ist. p''Artikel 115'' Wenn am Strand eine freie Kleiderwahl herrscht, bedeutet das nicht, dass das auch für Bros Gültigkeit hat. p''Artikel 116'' Du sollst deinen Bro nicht töten, oder die Chance deines Bros bei einer Frau Punkte zu machen. p''Artikel 117'' Ein Bro wird niemals die Herrschaft über die Fernbedienung bereitwillig preisgeben. Wenn ein anderer Bro den Kanal wechseln möchte, so kann er einen mündlichen Antrag stellen, oder einen auf „Loser“ machen und den Fernseher manuell umschalten. p''Artikel 118'' Wenn ein Bro mit seinen Bros unterwegs ist, ist er kein Vegetarier. p''Artikel 119'' Wenn sich drei Bros die Rückbank eines Wagens teilen müssen, ist es absolut inakzeptabel, den Arm um einen anderen Bro zu legen um Platz zu schaffen. Ebenso ist es nicht akzeptabel, dass zwei Bros ein Motorrad benutzen, es sei denn besagtes Motorrad ist mit einem Beiwagen ausgestatten … ein Brotorrad. p''Artikel 120'' Ein Bro nennt einen anderen Bro immer bei seinen Nachnamen. p''Artikel 121'' Auch wenn ein Bro noch nie Ski gelaufen ist, fährt er nie leichtsinnig den Anfängerhügel hinunter. p''Artikel 122'' Ein Bro ist immer aufgedreht, immer! p''Artikel 123'' Wenn sich zwei Bros auf einer Tanzfläche befinden, müssen sie einen Mindestabstand von drei Metern zwischen sich einhalten, selbst wenn sie die Messerkampfszene von „Beat it“ nachspielen, was sie, wie ich denke, sowieso nicht tun sollten, oder zumindest nicht oft. p''Artikel 124'' Macht ein Bro ein „Strike out“ beim Softball, oder eine Bande beim Bowling, oder einen Ball verschießt, soll er Kalkulationen aufstellen, für welche diese Patzer notwendig waren um diese zu rechtfertigen. p''Artikel 125'' Wenn ein Bro vor einem anderen Bro fährt in einem „Bro Train“ (Bro Train: eine Kolonne von Bro´s unterwegs, üblicherweise zu einer Party), muss er versuchen ihn abzuhängen … nur zum Spass. p''Artikel 126'' Wenn zwei oder mehrere Bros einen Pornofilm visualisieren, ist es verboten sich absichtlich oder unabsichtlich gegenseitig zu berühren in jeglicher Weise. Dies kann beinhalten, ist aber nicht beschränkt auf: “High Five“, „Faust-Beule“ oder eine „Gratulation“. Winken ist ebenfalls eine Form eines no-go. p''Artikel 127'' Ein Bro wird einem anderen Bro immer helfen, die Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Nacht nachzuvollziehen. Es sei denn jene Ereignisse hatten etwas mit einer unattraktiven Frau zu tun oder der Bro hat zu allen Bros wiederholt „I love you, men“ gesagt. p''Artikel 128'' Ein Bro trägt nie zwei Kleidungsstücke zur gleichen Zeit auf denen derselbe Schulname, Urlaubsort oder Sportteam gedruckt sind. Selbst in einem Wäschenotfall, bevorzugt ein Bro es, halbnackt rauszugehen ehe er diesen Artikel bricht … halb nackt vom Bauch aufwärts, versteht sich. p''Artikel 129'' Wenn ein Bro einem anderen eine DVD, ein Videospiel oder einen Rasenmäher leiht, darf er nicht erwarten, dass er es zurückbekommt. Es sei denn der Bro stirbt und vererbt es ihm zurück. p''Artikel 130'' Wenn ein Bro von einem Autounfall eines anderen Bros erfährt, muss er zuerst fragen, mit welcher Art von Auto er zusammengestoßen ist und wie groß der Schaden ist, bevor er nach dem Gesundheitszustand des Bro fragt. p''Artikel 131'' Obwohl von einem Bro nicht erwartet wird genau zu wissen, wie man einen Reifen wechselt, ist er verpflichtet den Wagenheber rauszuholen und eine Weile auf den Platten zu starren. Wenn er das Handbuch des Wagens hinzuziehen muss um den Wagenheber zu finden, sollte er dies vom inneren des Wagens tun, wo er nicht von den Passanten gesehen wird und wo er auf diskrete Weise einen Abschleppdienst rufen kann. Danach ist es empfehlenswert, den Wagenheber am Straßenrand zu verstecken. So hat er eine seriöse Entschuldigung, wenn der Abschleppdienst ankommt. p''Artikel 132'' Wenn ein Bro entscheidet, all seine Bros fallen zu lassen und zu heiraten, ist er dennoch verpflichtet, sie auf die Hochzeit einzuladen. Auch wenn dies direkt gegen den Willen seiner Verlobten ist und bei einer „kein-Sex-Strafe“ endet oder was auch immer langweilige, häusliche Paare sich gegenseitig antun. p''Artikel 133'' Nach einem flatuenzalen Vorwurf beschuldigt ein Bro immer mindestens einen weiteren Bro. p''Artikel 134'' Ein Bro ist berechtigt, eine Frau zum Flügelmann zu nehmen. p''Artikel 135'' Wenn das Szenario aufkommt, bei welchem ein Bro zwei seiner Bros versprochen hat, sein ständiger Flügelmann zu sein, wird der Ko-Pilot durch eines der folgenden Verfahren ermittelt: (1) ein Wettrennen zum Auto, (2) eine stillschweigende Versteigerung, oder im Fall eines Aufreißer-Road-Trip von mehr als 450 Meilen © ein Käfigkampf bis zum Tod. p''Artikel 136'' Bei der Befragung der Freundin über die Junggesellenparty soll ein Bro nicht mehr offenbaren als ein uninteressiertes: „Es war o.k.“! p''Artikel 137'' Bei einer Einladung bestellt ein Bro genug Pizza für alle anwesenden Bros. p''Artikel 138'' Ein Bro lacht niemals, wenn jemand einen Tritt in die Weichteile bekommt. p''Artikel 139'' Unabhängig vom Wahrheitsgehalt räumt ein Bro nie Vertrautheit mit „Broadway-Shows“ und „Musicals“ ein. Ja, trotz der Tatsache, dass „Broadway“ mit „Bro“ beginnt. p''Artikel 140'' Ein Bro hat das Recht, innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten eines Dates einfach wegzugehen. p''Artikel 141'' Ein Bro geht nur zur Maniküre, wenn er, (a) versucht, die heiße Asiatin flachzulegen, die die Maniküre durchführt, oder (b) seine letzte Maniküre länger als einen Monat her ist. Es heißt Bro-Code und nicht Schlampen-Code. p''Artikel 142'' Ein Bro übt keine Rache aus, wenn er bei seinen Bros aufwacht und sein Gesicht mit Textmarkern vollgemalt wurde. p''Artikel 143'' Bei der Ausführung eines „High Five“ ist es für Bros verboten, die Finger zu verflechten oder die Hand des anderen zu ergreifen. p''Artikel 144'' Es ist inakzeptabel für zwei Bros, sich ein Hotelbett zu teilen ohne vorheriges Ausschöpfen sämtlicher Alternativen wie Couch-, Kinderbett- und Kissen-auf-Boden-Kombinationen! Sollte es dennoch unausweichlich sein, wird ein Armdrückwettkampf ermitteln, wer unter der Decke schläft um jedwede zufällige Löffelchenstellung zu verhindern. Wenn dies entschieden ist, zieht jeder Bro so viele Kleidungstücke wie möglich an bevor sie sich mit einem leisen Faust-an-Faust-Stoss gute Nacht wünschen. p''Artikel 145'' Ein Bro ist nicht beleidigt, wenn ein anderer Bro nicht fristgemäß zurückruft, -schreibt oder –mailt. p''Artikel 146'' Ein Bro erzählt nicht viele Details, wenn er seinen Bros von einem Aufriss berichtet. p''Artikel 147'' Wenn ein Bro sieht, dass ein anderer in einen Kampf gerät, gibt ihm dieser unverzüglich Rückendeckung. p''Artikel 148'' Ein Bro hört keine Frauenmusik … vor anderen Bros. p''Artikel 149'' Ein Bro gibt vor, Zigarrenkenner und –genießer zu sein. p''Artikel 150'' Kein Sex mit deines Bros Ex. p''Artikel 151'' Der Bro hat zu beachten, dass seine Bros vor anderen Frauen immer gut dastehen. AUSNAHME: Der Bro versucht gerade eine Frau loszuwerden. '' ''Bei so einem Regelverstoß kann der geschädigte Bro vom anderen eine Runde Bier verlangen (Grösse: siehe Artikel 106), sofern es nicht der Fall ist, dass der Bro die Frau doch noch rumkriegt. Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Inhalte